


Wicked Game

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q and Bond are waiting for their meeting with M. Mischief managed?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired again by the prompt of LDWS week 1.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta, and to Storm for helping me with the mascara bit, it was much appreciated. 😊

Q’s never done it before — hasn’t even thought about doing something like it really, although hacking Heathrow is child’s play to him — but it's getting late and he’s had too much caffeine, too little sleep and is, perhaps, the slightest bit of tipsy; it’s a combination that has never boded anything even vaguely good for him. 

And now, with James Bond added to the equation? He’s got no choice, none whatsoever, and that’s a fact. 

So he does his thing —  _ HELLO, PRETTY BOY  _ followed by _ IS THAT MASCARA I SEE?  _ — and watches from his monitor as Alec Trevelyan does a double take and then laughs and gives the camera the finger. 

“Well,” says Bond from behind him, “that was a thing that happened.” 

He sounds so underwhelmed that Q cannot help the giggle that escapes his mouth. 

“What did you expect, that he didn’t know it was us? Fat chance, that, with what you had me write.” 

Bond snorts. “He could have thought that he was hallucinating. Drugs can do that to a person.” 

“And you’re speaking from experience, hmm?” 

Bond responds not with words but by wrapping his arms around Q’s waist and pulling him close enough for a tantalising little bitey kiss on the back of his neck, just above his collar. The message is loud and clear: if Q’s done providing him with entertainment while they wait for M to be ready for them, he’ll just have to take matters into his own hands. 

Q smiles as he obediently leans back against his lover and surrenders his throat for Bond’s bruising kisses. They both have several long days behind them, something M is perfectly aware of, so if the sight of some bruises on Q’s neck makes him feel awkward, well, he knew what it meant when he insisted that they have this private meeting on the eve of Bond’s return after a month-long mission. 


End file.
